In Search of a Cure
by Dark Pride
Summary: A G/V *WARNING YAOI* Vegeta is infected with an incureable disease, the only known cure is on another planet! Will Vegeta survive? Read and Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No I do not own Dragon Ball Z, and I never said I did **looks out window** so go away! I've done nothing wrong!  
  
Title: In Search of a Cure Rating: R for now Pairing: Goku and Vegeta Summary: Vegeta is infected with an incureable disease, the only known cure is on another planet! Will Vegeta survive? Read and Find out!  
  
Chapter 1  
  
He was done for, he was truly done for. His last time dying and living, how could it be? Vegeta sat on the edge of his bed, the doctors had confirmed it, he was dying of a disease which had never been heard of, and since it was never heard of it had no cure. He wouldn't be able to be wished back, not even by the Namek Dragon Balls. He would be dying of a natural cause, he had almost thought of killing himself, but he couldn't, he knew he couldn't, he was afraid of death. His biggest concern was when, the doctors had estimated a year, but he couldn't be sure, not at all, they had never encountered this disease and they had no proof from past experiences that it would be at least a year. Some part of him welcomed the fact that he would be gone, no longer needing to prove himself, he could live in hell, but he truly didn't want to go to hell, nor heaven, and especially since last time when he had been sentenced to hell. First he didn't care where he went, but as he experienced the cold dark place it truly was, he never wanted to go back, it was like being on Frieza's ship all over again, cold, dark and lonely.  
  
Vegeta had gone in for a check up, he had been sleeping in more his internal clock not going off as it usually did, and his training had been effected he could only train for a few hours at most, and he would have to stop due to the pain. When Bulma had found out the results she was in she had rushed off and told everyone, like he would want the company. He wasn't exactly thankful for the company the others had provided, but he welcomed it in his own way, he was actually surprised any of them came, he was sure they would have blown him off. Kakarot, he had been one of the firsts to know, and he knew off the bat that the soft hearted Saiyan would be first to come, and he had been right.  
  
Ever since this morning, Kakarot and the others crowed him, bombarding him with questions. Bulma had been running tests on him, trying to come up with a cure. His pain had intensified with the others around him, his head was swimming with unanswered questions, and the first to notice his discomfort was Kakarot, he was getting everything first, even the unsaid information. It was strange, too strange.  
  
With these last thoughts Vegeta fell into a deep sleep.  
  
~*~  
  
Goku sighed, this had all happened too fast, he was supposed to be getting a heart virus and dying, but it was the other way around now, except it wasn't a heard virus. He couldn't let his fellow Saiyan die, but there was no cure. His train of thought was disrupted as Bulma walked into the room. "I couldn't find anything that even resembles a cure, but I did find out what it does to the body." Goku looked up, worry in his eyes.  
  
"It attacks the blood stream, then moves on to main organs, then soon killing it off. Sort of like a slow acid, it will eat through anything that comes near it, but it's not contagious." Goku looked back down again, "We can't tell Vegeta then, we still have a chance to find a cure, maybe Kami can tell us what it is?"  
  
"But Goku we don't even know the name of the disease, unless we took Vegeta to him," Krillen added. Goku smiled standing up, "That's a brilliant idea!" Putting his two fingers to his head he teleported into Vegeta's room, where the Prince was sleeping soundly. Careful as to not wake the sleeping Prince, Goku lifted him up, before teleporting off again.  
  
A/n: what do you think should I continue? R&R Please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: No I do not own Dragon Ball Z, and I never said I did **looks out window** so go away! I've done nothing wrong!  
  
  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Goku reached the look out in no time thanks to the Instant Transmission. Kami stood expectantly for the two. "Goku! I have been waiting for you to come, King Kia said he might know where the planet is, but it's too far to reach with the Instant Transmission, it's located in another galaxy," Goku nodded, "How long would it take to get there?" "I would estamate about a month" "A month!" Vegeta stirred in Goku's arms, Goku looked worriedly at the Prince, it should have woken him up. Kami looked at him knowingly, "it's an effect of the disease, his body falls into deep sleep, so it will be much harder to wake him, it's a way to conserve his life energy." "Oh I see. What are the coordanats to the planet?" "Oh yes! It was 906VY. Oh and don't forget these," Kami handed him a bag of Senzus,"Koren gave them to me, I think you could fare better with them then I can." "Thanks Kami! We better get going, don't want Vegeta here to wake up, he'll be furious, oh and thanks for the beans!" Goku waved off before teleporting off again.  
  
The others were jarred out of their thoughts as Goku came bounding down the stairs, after he placed Vegeta back in his bed that is. "You guys! I've got great news! Kami found out where the cure is, it's on another planet in another galaxy! I'm planning on leaving as soon as we can!" Bulma looked dumbly at him, "As soon as 'we' whose going with you?" "Vegeta, I figure it'll be easier since when we get to the planet we'll get the cure right away, and he'll be fine by the time we get back." "But Goku, what if something happens to him along the way, I'm sure he'll be feeling much pain." "Well that's where you come in Bulma, I was hoping that maybe you could make something for him that will ward off any sort of pain, and stuff like that." "Ok I'll start that tommorow, I'll need a blood test from him, hopefully he won't be afraid of the neddle." Bulma looked to Goku who was laughing nerviously. "I'm not that bad" Bulma rolled her eyes, "Well anyways, I'll rig up Vegeta's Gravity Room, since thats also a space ship, all I need is the coordance and it'll be set." "Oh it's 906VY, do you know how long it'll take before we can leave?" Bulma thought for a moment, "It won't take long to put the coordance in, and I could have the pain killer ready in no time, probably by the end of tommorrow, but we would need to go grocery shopping as well, and you two would need to pack..." She was cut off by Chichi who had just blowen up, "No way! I will not allow you to go out into space with that monster, he doesn't deserve your help, if he wants the cure he's going to have to go get it himself because you have been in and out of this family far too long, I will not have Gohan growing up with out his father with him any longer!" Everyone looked at her in shock, then back at Goku who was scowling much like Vegeta would (eep!). "Chichi he's my friend, and I'm not going to let a friend die even if he was bad in his past, the point is he's no longer is on the evil side, and he deserves my help just as much as any of you do, and so despite your feelings of me going into space, I'm going to anyway, he can't make this trip alone not in his condition." Chichi stood flabergasted, this was a first Goku never stood her up. Placing her hands on her hips, "If you don't want to be there for your son don't be there at all. You can come pick up your things whenever your ready, I want you out of my house." "If you don't know, it's my house so you can pack your own things and leave, Gohan can stay with you seeming as I would never get custody of him, but I'll be sure to visit him." With a huff Chichi left, without a word, Gohan followed behind, to shocked to do much else.  
  
Everyone looked at him weird, Goku sighed,"Bulma I'll be heading back now, I'll be back tommorrow I guess I'll tell Vegeta then."  
  
A/n: so sorry took so long! I've been gone for a while and I already had chapter 2 finished I'm so sorry I didn't update this sooner, I hope this makes up! 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: No I do not own Dragon Ball Z, and I never said I did **looks out window** so go away! I've done nothing wrong!  
  
*~a/n- Vegeta's alittle OOC in this chapter since I'm having writers block at the moment sorry if this fic isn't up to it's usual standards.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
As Goku had said he returned in the morning. Bulma had greeted him and after a short conversation, they headed upstairs. Vegeta was still sleeping soundly when they entered. He would have usually been up and training about now. Vegeta's sense's also seemed to be affected even worse than he thought, Vegeta hadn't even woken up when Goku entered the room, Vegeta would usually be awake long before Goku reached CC. This sickness was taking it's toll, and no one knew how long he had it before it affected him.  
  
"Hey Vegeta," Bulma called out, Vegeta groaned groggily opening his eyes, blinking at the bright light which fluttered into the room from his open blinds. Sitting up his vision focused on the two standing before him.  
  
"'Morning Vegeta," Goku said watching as Vegeta's gaze settled on him.  
  
"What is it?" Vegeta groaned annoyed.  
  
"Well, we've got some good news, King Kia found out where a cure can be found, but...ER..." Goku stopped as Vegeta's eyes widened, "Your joking?" Vegeta asked noticing he was hesitant.  
  
"Well, it's on another planet, and well I'm planning on leaving by today, and I think it would be best if you went to, since it would be easier to cure you while your there." Vegeta looked at him strangely.  
  
" I guess I have no other choice." Vegeta sighed.  
  
~*~  
  
Vegeta growled as he followed a happy Goku through the market, whom at the moment was grabbing all the food without even reading the label. So far they had 5 carts filled and were well on going to the 7th. After being literally dragged to the store (since Bulma wanted him to pick out his own foods as well) he would have been more glad to stop training for a month (0.0....month....).  
  
10 carts and an hour later they were finally leaving, Goku cheerfully packing all the food into several different capsules. Placing a reluctant hand on his rival's shoulder they teleported away.  
  
------  
  
Vegeta had spent the rest of the day in his room, except when he had to give a blood sample to Bulma. She had told him about the pain killer she was making to ease the trip, and hopefully let him continue training until the disease took toll, but hopefully he would be cured before anything like that happened.  
  
Dinner was early, everyone pretty reluctant to have it end, each for their own reasons, Vegeta hadn't said a word, only grunting a response when asked a question. Goku had other plans, despite being angry just last night, he seemed perfectly happy, he wouldn't stop talking about how it would be a great experience, and how much fun he and Vegeta would have, never mind Vegeta being sick. The trip was going to be one never to forget.  
  
------  
  
Everyone gathered around the ship, Vegeta was already inside, he never liked gatherings of any sort, and wasn't planning to say bye to people he didn't even like. Goku soon came in grinning.  
  
"Well, lets get going." Both Saiyans strapped them selves in as the ship took off, the Earth becoming nothing more then a dot.  
  
------  
  
a/n - sorry that's it for now, I'm trying my best with this damned writers block. I need ideas and I'm open to suggestions, anything! I do have a lot planned in store for this fic, but it's not enough if this is going to turn into long chapters. If you have suggestions please Email me ( dark_pride0110@yahoo.com ) or review me here  
  
l v 


End file.
